Kiss Me
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: KakaxSaku. Set in Shippuuden. It was a hellishly hot day in Konoha when Sakura gets tickled by her favorite Teacher. Then, she gives him a request.. Rated M: CONTAINS LEMON. Previously 3 one-shots; I just put them all together.
1. Chapter 1

**KakashixSakura One-Shot.**

**Set in Shippuuden.**

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto, no matter how many times I've tried to brainwash Masashi Kishimoto into thinking that I am. Sadly. I've cried myself to sleep at night over it. ;**

It was a beautiful day, if you asked Haruno Sakura. Large, white puffy clouds filled the bright blue sky, and the birds were chirping outside. It seemed like the perfect day for bubbly romance.

_'Is that all you ever think about? Love?'_ Sakura asked herself.

**'Cha! Hell yes!' **Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. The sun bore down relentlessly upon the backs of Konoha citizens, and it was not any kinder to Sakura. It was very hot today. The lowest it'd been was around 85 degrees. Sakura was walking down the main street of the village, wondering to herself why the _hell _ she wasn't being sensible and at least getting under some shade, if not going inside.

The village was peaceful today, and she had no mission. She thought she'd be happy that she would finally be able to relax, but she found herself quite bored and wished for something interesting to happen.

Her emerald eyes scanned her surroundings, looking for a familiar face. Suddenly, she spotted the all-too-familiar Jonin vest and spiky silver/grey hair of her former teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He had his back turned to her, and was sitting on a stool reading his book.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She called to the man, hoping to get his attention.

Apparently, he was too absorbed in his book to hear her calling his name. So, she opted for just walking up to him and poking him in the head. "Oi," He rubbed the back of his head, putting the book down. "Who the hell--"

"Ello." Sakura gave him a cheeky grin. In response, he poked her forehead. "Oi...!" She grouched.

"You did it first. You were asking for it."

"But--"

"Was there something you needed, Sakura?" The man asked from under his mask, raising an eyebrow. Sakura, rubbing her forehead slightly, gave him a 'I wanna poke you back so bad right now' look. He chuckled, seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah, there was, actually." She smiled coyly.

"What would that be?" He asked nonchalantly, wanting nothing more than for the woman to go away and leave him to his Icha Icha.

"...Think fast!" she said quickly, smacking him in the forehead. He stared at her, his mind still not registering what had just happened. She collapsed into a fit of giggles, as she laughed at her Sensei's misfortune.

"Oh?" The man shook his head. "You _want _something to laugh about?" She immediately stopped giggling, staring at him warily. "You wouldn't dare…" She backed away slowly.

"Oh, but I would." The man smirked from beneath his mask. He stepped closer to her, still smirking. Sakura backed up some more. He stepped closer, once again. They kept doing this until Sakura ran into a wall, not being able to back up any more. He now stood not inches from her, looking down at her with an evil glint to his normally emotionless eye.

She stared up at him, eyes wide. "Kakashi-sensei…" She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, dirty thoughts invading her mind. She had always thought the silver-haired man was attractive, even when she first met him. Any time he got close to her… That damned blush would find it's home on her cheeks, making her embarrassed.

This moment was no different, as the blush's friends made their way onto her cheeks as well, as Kakashi lingered over her. Kakashi's malevolent grin spread.

Suddenly, he began to tickle her. Sakura was surprised(and slightly disappointed) that he didn't kiss her, but nevertheless laughed anyway. She slid down against the wall as he continued to tickle her, her squeals and laughter increasing.

Soon, they were both on the ground, tired. Noone noticed them. The streets were practically empty, because of the brazenly hot weather. "Kakashi-sensei," The kunoichi began. "Why are you out in this heat? Everyone's in their houses because it's so hot."

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, not looking at her.

"Nn…. I unno why I am…. I was just asking myself that when I spotted you and had a wonderful idea to bother you."

"Heh…" He rolled his visible eye. "It worked. I really wish I could get back to Icha Icha…"

Suddenly, without warning, Sakura rolled over and straddled the man. He blinked, looking at her. "Sakura… What are you doing?"

She looked at him anxiously, before saying, "Kakashi-sensei… I want you to kiss me."

"…What?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"..I want you to kiss me…" She mumbled.

"…Kiss you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"…Hai…" She bit her lip, avoiding his eye.

"…If I kiss you, can I return to my book?" He drawled. Sakura looked at him, surprised. She never thought he would agree to kiss her at all.

"…" She only bit her lip again.

"…Close your eyes." She did as she was told, nervously awaiting her kiss.

Kakashi slid his mask under his chin. He curled his pointer finger under her chin, holding it up.

Sakura froze when she felt warm, moist lips touch hers. Electricity jolted through her body, as she felt her face get hot. It got even more so when the same lips pushed harder against her own. She felt the soft texture of the lips, as if they came from heaven itself.

To her dismay, she felt the heavenly lips pull away. Still dazed, she did not open her eyes.

Kakashi quickly slipped his mask back on, pulling his hand away from her cheek. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, seeing he had his mask on.

"Kakashi-sensei…" She croaked, "…Why did you tell me to close my eyes?"

"So you couldn't see me without my mask, of course." He chuckled lightly.

"…Why do you always wear it? Why you won't let anyone see it?"

"Well… It's a long story." He sighed lightly.

"Short version?"

"Well… It's a curse. Anyone… Who sees my full face… Falls in love."

"Really? Falls in love?"

"Head over heels." He looked at her. "That's why I can't let you see it."

'_Too late, Kakashi-sensei…' _Sakura thought sadly. _'I'm already in love with you…'_

**END.**

(A/N:So, was it okay? I know it was really short. I couldn't think of anything else to do with it, so I thought it was a perfect place to end it. Review if you love me! Constructive criticism is welcome. But please…

NO.

BASHING.

THE PAIRING. -.-

Flames are not accepted either.

I'm a very creative person, so if someone wants to request a certain pairing(especially if it's a Sakura pairing) to be made into a story, I will write one and dedicate it to you! Sound good?

Start reviewing and requesting! I will not write Incest, however. ESPECIALLY not NejixHina.

Arigato, that is all.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiss Me," Part Two. KakashixSakura.

Set in Shippuuden.

Previously...

"Well… It's a curse. Anyone… Who sees my full face… Falls in love."

"Really? Falls in love?"

"Head over heels." He looked at her. "That's why I can't let you see it."

'Too late, Kakashi-sensei…' Sakura thought sadly. 'I'm already in love with you…'

Now, for part two.

All week, Sakura's mind remained on one man. Even her dreams, considering she usually didn't have any, were filled with his face. "Kakashi-sensei..." She murmured, her breath coming out in a white smoke in the frigid air.

What was amazing, was how in the course of one week the weather had managed to backtrack from being brazenly hot and humid to being cold enough to freeze someone's nose off. 'Maybe that's why Orochimaru doesn't have a nose...' The kunoichi thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny, eh?" Sakura turned around to see the man that haunted her thoughts, looking at her with a smile.

"Uhh... H-Hey, Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura said, voice almost in a whisper. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her quietness.

"You okay...?" He asked.

"Uhh... Y-Yeah.." She looked down, avoiding his eye.

"Sakura..." He sighed softly. "...We need to talk." Sakura only continued to look at the ground, a disturbed look on her face.

"Hey," He said softly, taking her elbow. "Just come with me, alright?" Sakura nodded slowly, hesitantly, as she let him lead her to God-knows-where.

"Okay." Kakashi released her elbow, opening a door. "Go in."

Sakura looked up, stepping through the doorway. She looked around, and saw a neat apartment. "Kakashi-sensei... Is this your.."

"...My apartment, yes." He smiled. "I figured we should be somewhere private."

"Huh...?" Sakura looked at him, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "What do you mean, private...?"

"I mean.." Kakashi sighed lightly, pointing to the couch. "Just... Sit down."

Sakura did as she was told, and Kakashi walked over to the chair across from her, plopping down in the squishy-looking furniture.

Her sensei got comfortable, then looked at her. After a moment, he looked at her. "Sakura..."

She looked at him, the blush taking over. "H-Hai...?"

"I don't want things to get awkward between us, because of that kiss.." He said sincerely.

"I..." Sakura looked at the ground. So, Kakashi didn't return her feelings. She hadn't expected him to, although in the depths of her heart, she wished for his love. "I know what you mean..."

"Good..." Kakashi smiled. "Because... What I'm about to do might've made things worse if we hadn't talked about it first."

"...Eh?" She blinked, staring at him with wide eyes as her former teacher got up and made his way over to her. She tensed as he sat down beside her, putting a hand to her cheek and caressing it softly. She stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to move. He slowly took off his mask, revealing his face to her. She gasped lightly, seeing how heavenly-handsome it was. 'Like the face of a God... She thought breathlessly.

Sakura saw those heavenly lips for the first time, and suddenly she wanted more of those lips. Without out thinking, restrictions, or self-control, she crashed her lips into his with a fury and passion neither of them knew she had.

"Mmph...!" Kakashi struggled for a moment, but then gave into her sweet kiss, a surge rising to his heart as he tingled all over. Slowly, he wrapped his arms about her waist, as he laid back on the couch abit. His hands moved to hold up her thighs, lifting her onto him. She "mmph"ed, sounding something like a muffled moan. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer yet to him. He pulled away abit, then zoned back in for more. Her lips tasted like sweet cherries, as her freed one hand to run his fingers through her soft, pink locks. His thoughts were jambled, and thrown away as he was swept into the pleasure of her breaking away from his kiss, and latching her lips onto his neck.

"Nn..." He tried not to moan as her hands began to unzip his Jonin vest, sliding it off. She began to nibble on his neck, planting hot and heavy kisses on the rough but tender skin. He began to slide her shirt off, not being able to resist her any longer. His self-control was completely gone, and it could go anywhere from there. She brought her lips back up to his, as her shirt joined his vest on the floor. He was amazed at how well her apparel could hide her womanly curves. He ran his hands slowly down her sides, feeling every curve she had to offer.

"Un..." Her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling nothing but rock-hard muscle. She shivered, feeling the masculine form of his body. "Kakashi-sensei..." She whispered against his lips, panting from running out of breath. Kakashi smoothly slid her bra straps down on her shoulders, seeing a bit more cleavage become revealed. He intook his breath sharply, her body extremely appealing. The fact that not only was her body beautiful, but her face was too, made him want her even more.

"Kakashi-sensei..." She looked him in the eye. Both sets of eyes were clouded over with lust.

There was no telling what they would do...


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiss Me," Part Three. KakashixSakura.

Set in Shippuuden.

Previously...

He intook his breath sharply, her body extremely appealing. The fact that not only was her body beautiful, but her face was too, made him want her even more.

"Kakashi-sensei..." She looked him in the eye. Both sets of eyes were clouded over with lust.

There was no telling what they would do...

Now, For Part Three.

She opened her eyes, groaning softly. Without even having to look around, she could tell that she was laying on something soft. And, she was naked. Also, there was someone next to her.

'Did we...?' Sakura's mind swam with thought. By the small ache in her abdomen, she could tell that something happened.

'But with who...?'

'Who else?'

Sakura's eyes widened. 'It couldn't be...'

'Oh, but it is...'

Sakura rolled over as discreetly as she could to catch a glimpse of the person next to her. One glance at spiky silver hair and her eyes widened even more. With a muffled groan, he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her. She gasped lightly at the contact, and found out that he was naked too.

Sakura closed her eyes, the events of the night before returning to her.

xXx

Both sets of eyes were clouded over with lust as they looked at eachother. Sakura then hungrily reached down and tore his black shirt away, throwing it to the floor. She pressed herself against him, straddling his lap. She connected their lips again, pulling his headband and mask away from his head. She tossed them along with her own headband to the floor, letting her hands rest in his silver spiky hair.

He moaned softly against her lips, feeling her press against the small bulge in his pants. He suddenly grabbed her up, holding her up against him without releasing their lips in the process. He got off the couch, and slowly walked upstairs to his room. He kicked the door open, all the while massaging her thighs and back. Their tongues battled ferociously with each other, hot and wet.

He laid her back on the bed, releasing her lips. He nuzzled her head to the side, letting his tongue run along her jawbone. Sakura shivered, turning her head and closing her eyes. His hands wandered over her body, fingers dancing across her smooth stomach and abdomen. Then, he lifted her slighty with one hand, using the other to smoothly wrap around her back and unclasp her bra. He then laid her down gently, fingers stripping the bra away. He took in her breasts; Two, beautiful, perfectly round piece of art. They were perfectly shaped and sized, more beautiful than any other woman's, that he'd seen.

He pressed his lips to her neck, maneuvering them so that be began to suck softly on her neck. He let the thumb of his right hand caress her breast, flicking her nipple teasingly. She let out a light gasp, whispering, "Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi smirked. Even when they were being intimate, she couldn't drop the fond surname she'd attached to him. He let a hand roam down to her skirt and shorts, tugging on them lightly. She shifted so her skirt and shorts both slid down, revealing some of her panties. He buried his face in her neck, sucking hard on the skin. His right hand teased her breasts, while his left continued to tug her pants down.

Sakura's breathing became more labored as she laid under him, body heated and feeling aroused. She puffed her chest out, pushing against him so as to have more contact. His strong hand continued to tug her bottoms down, eventually getting them off and throwing them to the floor. Sakura's hands reached up to hook in his pants, finger brushing by his bulge as she tugged his pants down. Kakashi turned her head back to lock lips. His tongue ran along her lower lip, and she responded by opening her mouth to let him in. He began to suck gently on her tongue, a hand beginning to rub her through her panties. She let out a soft moan into his lips, legs slightly spreading.

Her body shivered, as the heat inside of her grew and grew. She had rested her hands in his hair, kissing him with all the passion and lust she could muster. Knowing what he was doing, Kakashi smirked as He hooked his thumb in the edge of her panties. He slowly and sensually began to slide them down, as he broke away from her lips. He began to plant hot and heavy kisses down her neck, and collarbone. He reached her breasts, and licked them teasingly. She let out a soft groan, body squirming slightly.

Her whole body was then naked, as he tossed her panties to the floor carelessly. He removed his own underwear, climbing over top of her as she lifted her body up to press against his. She slid along him, biting her lip as a light sweat broke out over her body. She began to rub against him, a small moan passing from both of their lips as his shaggy hair hung over one eye. He looked down at her, a small smile passing over his mouth before he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He kept his face buried in her neck as they both laid still for a moment. They clung tightly to eachother, poised, waiting. Sakura's arms were wound tightly about his neck, and his arms rested around her waist as he held her to him.

A large gasp passed through her pink lips as she felt him shove himself into her. She jerked with the motion, as she felt an unfathomable pleasure roll through her. Slowly at first, he began to thrust himself halfway into her, the rubbing motion of him moving in and out of her making her body rack with shivers, as sweet sighs and moans escaped her mouth.

Then, he quickened his pace as he thrust into her a bit further. Her moans became slightly louder, as she clung to him for dear life. Pain and pleasure crept over her entire body, it being her first time. Her now slightly damp hair clung to her face, as it rustled about in their commotion. He slowed for a few moments, thrust becoming weaker and shallower.

After a moment, he stopped all together.

Sakura's eyes popped wide open as she gasped loudly. He had thrust his full member inside of her, hitting her sweet spot.

"Do you love me, Sakura?" He grunted, before pulling out and shoving his full self into her again.

She squeaked, before whispering, "Y-Yes, Kakashi-sensei…!" She clung tightly, as she let her hot breath fall upon his ear.

He grunted again, thrusting into her as hard as he could. She yelled in pain and pleasure, breath coming out in shaky gasps. They were both close to releasing, they could feel it. Her walls tightened around him, making her small and tight. He forced himself into her, and at a slow, steady pace, he fully pounded himself into her. She let out large gasps and moans.

As he began to continuously hit her hot spot, her moans escalated into screams. He pounded into her small, tight area with full strength, their hips crashing together with each thrust. She clung to him tightly, the nails of one hand gripping into his back, while the other hand gripped his hair. One of his hands gripped her hair as well, fingers laced within the silky pink strands. The other held her to him by the waist, keeping their bodies together as one.

Suddenly, he gave one final thrust, before releasing into her. He gave a loud groan, as she released as well, groaning. He gave a final small groan before falling onto the bed beside her. He rolled over onto his back, pulling her into his arms. He held her close, closing his eyes contentedly. He felt very sleepy, and a wonderful feeling claimed his body as he embraced the woman.

Sakura closed her eyes, smiling widely. She could feel the steady rising and falling of his chest as he panted, and his warm, strong arm wrapped around her. She opened her mouth drowsily to murmur, "Kakashi-sensei… I love you…"

When she heard no reply, she looked up in dismay. She then blinked, however, when she saw the git was asleep.

"Dick-head…" She muttered, rolling her eyes. But, she yawned, as sleep overtook her.

xXx

Sakura didn't want to, but she lifted herself up and away from the man and his arm. She pulled the sheet along with her, making the man roll and fall off the bed with a crash. He jumped up, covering himself and looking around warily.

Sakura only looked at him, giggling.

"Oh, hey Sakura," He smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Hai, I did…." Sakura smiled, her face red.

She'd made love with Kakashi Hatake.

Was she embarrassed?

No, because he was probably the most gorgeous man in the world, and for him to agree to sleep with her, that was an accomplishment. And, she had fallen head-over-heels for him.

She was in love with Kakashi, her teacher and fourteen years her senior.

How?

She didn't know, but she didn't reject it.

The pink-haired kunoichi walked around the bed, approaching the man. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest and smiling. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Kakashi.."

"I love me too."

"Ugh, dick-head…"


End file.
